Subspace Emmisary: Rebirth
by MLDKF
Summary: It's been 6 months after the events of Subspace Emissary. But what happens when the Emissary is reborn?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to the characters in here. Also, the Final Character's and Boss list will be different then what was discribed on my profile.**

It has been 6 months since the defeat of Tabuu. The heroes have been getting some much deserved rest. Other heroes from other lands have been around as well. The tournaments have started back up. And for the first time, there has been piece. It looked as if everything was well. But looks can be deceiving. The villanis have banded together to try and bring back the subspace emmisary. This is the story of the Rebirth of the Subspace Emissary.

* * *

That's the summary. Here's the character list. **Bold**, means that the character was in brawl. _Italics_ means that they are evil at some point in the story. Underline means that hey work like Dedede did in the original SSE.

**Mario, Luigi, Peach, _Bowser, _**Geno, Toad, Daisy, Waluigi  
**Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, **Dixie Kong, _King K. Rool_  
**Link, Zelda/Shiek, _Ganondorf, _Toon Link,** Toon Zelda/Tetra, Midna  
**Samus, **_Ridley  
_**Yoshi  
Kirby, King Dedede, Meta Knight  
Fox, Falco, _Wolf,_** Krystal  
**Pikachu, Red(Pokemon Trainer), Lucario, Jigglypuff,** Mewtwo  
**Captain Falcon, **_Black Shadow, Blood Falcon,_ Samaurai Goroh  
**Ness, Lucas, **_Claus_  
**Ice Climbers  
Marth, Ike, **Roy, Micaiah, _Black Knight  
_**Mr. Game & Watch  
Wario  
Pit  
Olimar, **Louie  
**R.O.B.  
Snake, **Raiden  
**Sonic,** Shadow, Silver, Tails, Knuckles, _Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic  
_Saki  
_Sukapon  
_Little Mac  
Isaac  
Crash, _Dr. Cortex, N. Gin  
_Spyro, _Cynder  
_Cloud, Squall, _Sephiroth  
_Sora  
Lloyd  
Orchid, Jago,_ Fulgore  
_Megaman, Protoman, X, _Dr. Wily, Vile_

This is the final roster. The bosses have been rearanged as well. However, those are gonna be a surprise.


	2. The Tournament Ends and the Story Begins

A/N: This is the first real Chapter in the story. I do not own any of the characters here. They are all owned by their own companies. Also, when a new character is seen, their name will appear in bold captial letters.

The sun was shining in the sky and there wasn't a cloud to be seen for miles. The stadium (Which had been brought down to the ground rather then staying in mid-air) was hosting the final battle of the most recent tournament. "Ladies and gentelmen, introducing our competitors for todays match. From the Mushroom Kingdom, the one and only Mario!" A trophy was thrown onto the battlefield of a man. He was wearing a Red shirt, with a red cap and Blue overalls. On his cap, was red M. He also wore brown boots and had a brown mustache.

**MARIO**

Mario waved to the crowd. On the same side of the stadium, on a platform, was a woman. She wore a pink dress with a gold crown. She had long blonde hair, and was wearing white gloves that went up to her elbows. She was the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mario's girlfriend.

**PEACH**

"C'mon Mario, you can win this!" Peach shouted. Mario heard this and just gave a curt nod back at her. "And his opponent." The announcer said. "From the land of Hyrule. Link!" Another trophy was thrown on the battlefield of another man. He wore a Green tunic with white leggings and brown boots. He wore a green hat that was long. His hair was a dirty blonde. In his right hand, he held a sword with a purple helm. In his left hand he held a shie;d that was blue and decorated with little designs. He was a little taller then Mario, despite the fact that he was 17. He was the Hero of Time.

**LINK**

Link waved to the crown as well. Also on a platform on Link's side, was another woman. She wore a long white dress which had purple linings as well. She wore a headband and had long, flowing, brown hair. She was the princess of Hyrule, and Link's fiance.

**ZELDA**

"You can win this Link!" She yelled to him. Link walked up to his opponent Mario and looked at him. "Well Mario," Link said. "I look forward to battling against you. Good Luck." "I also-a look forward to-a battling you as well-a." Mario said to him. "May the best-a man win." Mario and Link shook hands and went back to their own sides of the field. "3...2...1...FIGHT!" The announcer yelled.

Mario ran up to Link and started pummeling him with fire balls. Link reluctantly dodged them and started firing arrows back at Mario. Mario dodged all of them and reflected one back with his cape. The arrow hit Link, but it didn't seem like it hurt. Link pulled out a bomb and threw it at Mario, but Mario only pulled out a Water pump called F.L.U.D.D. and squirted the bomb back at Link. The fuse was extinguished, but Link then pulled out a white boomerang and threw it at Mario. The boomerang missed, but when it came back, a tornado pulled Mario towards Link. When Link got the boomerang back, He twirled around, swinging his sword along with him. This sent Mario flying off the battlefield. Mario tried to jump back with his Super Jump Punch, but Link only fired an arrow at Mario, defeating him and turning him back into a trophy.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Our new champion, Link!" The crowd cheered for Link as he waved to everyone. Peach was dissapointed but Zelda came behind her to talk to her. "Cheer up Peach." She said "At least Mario put up a good fight. Plus, hw did make it to the final match." Peach looked happy. "Yeah I guess your right." Peach responded. Link walked over to Mario's trophy and tapped on the base. The trophy came back to life, and Mario looked up at Link. "You put up a good fight Mario" Link pridefully told him. "As did-a you." Mario responded. "Congeatulations-a" They shook hands and waved to the crowd. But then there was a rumble of thunder heard. The sky went completely dark with clouds. "Well, well, well," Said an unknown voice. "You must be very proud of yourself Link. Not many people can defeat Mario." Just then a giant ship showed up. The ship was white and had an unknown red symbol on the tail wing. In Green and Yellow writing on the side of the ship was the word "STARFOX" This was the Great Fox, a battleship used by Fox McCloud. However, the ship had been taken control of. Just then, a platform came out of the cargo bay of the great fox. On it was a creature. The creature had gray fur, was wearing blue armor, and black pants with black boots. He had a blue eyepiece that covered his left eye. In his back pocket was a gun. This was the enemy of Fox McCloud.

**WOLF**

"What the-! Who are you?" Link said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Wolf O'Donnell. Leader of the Mercenary for hire team Star Wolf. And current member of the Subspace Emmisary." Everyone was shocked when they heard that name.

* * *

Author's Note: Who is the leader of the Subspace Emmisary? Has anyone been captured? and More importantly, when will I get my soda? Find out the answer to most of these questions in the next chapter of Rebirth.

Real Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Yes, I chose to use the Great Fox rather then the Halberd. It was the only ship besides the Falcon Flyer that was big enough to hold everyone. I would have put the Falcon Flayer, but that will be saved for a different use. Please Review.


	3. The haunted stadium

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. But it's not like people are stupid enough to think that I do. Why do we even have to put this at the beginning anyway?

Wolf stared at Mario and Link's faces. "Shocked, aren't you?" Mario was confused. "It's impossible-a. The-a Subspace Emissary was-a destroyed months ago. How could they-a be back?" Wolf looked at Mario with a sinister grin. "That which does not kill us, only makes us stronger." He answered "But enough talk. It's time for you to meat your end." Wolf snapped his fingers and purple shadow bugs fell from the hangar of the Great Fox. They grouped together and formed Primids of all shapes and abilities. There were the usual primids, Fire Primids, and Boom Primids, as well as Star Primids, which were like Sword Primids, only they held Star Rods. They attacked Mario and Link on the ground, as well as attacking Peach and Zelda on the balcony. The 4 of them were able to defeat the Primids easily, but Wolf just looked uninterested.

"Is that all you got?" Link said mockingly. Wolf looked at him with a bored expression "Why would I make things easy for you?" Wolf asked "That would make the other members very unhappy." Wolf clapped his hands together and two pale hands grabbed the princesses. The hands belonged to a giant ghost with White teeth that looked like Stalagmites and Stalactites. He had a little curve in the back, that sort of looked like a small tail, and he wore a giant Jewel encrusted gold crown, like peach did. The ghost grabbed the two princesses and put them inside of his body. Link looked at the giant ghost and was shocked. "What in Nayru's name is that thing!" He asked with slight shock in his voice. "That is-a King Boo. He is the leader of boos, a species of-a ghosts." Mario explained.

"King Boo, destroy those two incolent worms!" Wolf ordered. King Boo grabbed Mario and LinkAnd threw them against one of the walls of the stadium. The audience started to flee as King Boo attacked Mario and Link with fire breath. Link was able to roll around and started throwing bombs at the ghost, while Mario used his cape to swipe at the ghost. Then, Link grabbed one of the fallen star rods and launched shining stars at King Boo. The stars caused a serious amount of pain to the Giant Ghost, and eventually he was defeated. Peach and Zelda were freed from his grasp.

"That ghost was an embarresment!" Wolf ranted out loud. He then pulled out his gun and fire at the four of them. They then turned into trophies. Wolf grabbed the two princesses and put them in the ship. Just then two primids walked in carrying a subspace bomb. The bomb had a one minute timer on it. Mario and Link were unable to move. Just 10 seconds before the bomb went off, a Black flash appeared and Mario's trophy was gone. Then Link's trophy disappeared as a wierd portal warped him away. When the bomb exploded, the entire Stadium was once again engulfed into subspace.

* * *

What happened to Mario and Link? Where will the Emissary strike next? Why am I asking you all of these questions? Find out next time.

Authors Note: Finally, I finished. I checked over the traffic for this story. 112 Hits, 3 reviews, 2 favorites, and 3 alerts. That's pretty good for just a prologue and one real chapter. Let's try to get those numbers higher. I will update this story every saturday. Please Review.


	4. Planning

****

****

Author's Note: This is where we will see at least two different groups in one chapter. Also, I'd like to wish a happy birthday to Pikana today. Without further ado, here is the next part.

When Link and Zelda woke up, they found that they weren't sucked up into subspace. "How did we make it out alive?" Zelda asked. "We saved you" Said a voice that was unknown to them. When they looked at where the voice came from, they saw two figures. One was a hedgehog with Jet Black spikes, some of which were crimson red. He wore black and white shoes with red bottoms and what looked to be exhaust pipes near the heal. This was the Ultimate Lifeform:

****

SHADOW

The other figure was someone they had recognized. She was floating in Mid-air, and had a fuse of black and white skin. The wore some sort of crown on her head, and had orange hair. This was the Twilight Princess:

********

MIDNA

"How did you guys know where we were?" Link asked with suspicion. "Easy." Midna said. "I knew you guys were here, but on my way here, I ran into shadow. He was in the form of a trophy, so I tapped the base and he came to life." "It's a good thing that we got to you when we did. Look." Shadow explained. He pointed to a giant purple sphere that was behind them. "Link, what about Mario and Peach?" Zelda asked "Where are they?" Link thought about it for a minute. "They must have been taken by Wolf." Link told Zelda "Who knows who else they've gotten." "I'll help you look for your friends." Midna told them. "So will I" Shadow explained. "Thanks you two" Link told them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the great fox, the new subspace emmisary was planning, when wolf came into the room. "Wolf." Said a scratchy like voice. "Was the mission a success?" "Well," Wolf started. "I was able to successfully capture Mario and Peach, but I failed at getting Link and Zelda." "What!" Yelled another voice, sounding somewhat robotic. "Don't worry, I turned them into trophies before the bomb went off." Wolf said calmly "They shold be in Subspace as we speak." "For your sake, you'd better be correct." Said another voice in a slight German accent. "Did you put the plumber and Princess in the dungeon?" Asked the second voice. "Already done" Wolf told them. "Good." Said the first voice again "Then we should be on schedule."

* * *

In the dungeon were 6 trophies. 2 were of Mario and Peach, 1 was a familliar person, and the other 3 were different. The familliar trophy was of a human, who had a gray sneaking suit, and brown hair with a beard. He had a lot of equipment on. Probably more then Link. This was the super spy:

************

SNAKE

One of the unfamilliar people was short. He had black hair, a black shirt, and green shorts. He also had two Green boxing gloves. This was the boxing champion:

****************

LITTLE MAC

The second was of a boy with a red shirt, gray pants, and red boots. He had a belt with two swords. This was the savior of Sylvarant:

******************************LLOYD**

The final person was a man with brown hair, and a blue mask that covered his face. He wore a blue chest plate, and blue pants. He had black boots, and blue gloves, as well as a red sash. Finally, he had a longsword, that could be held with one hand. It was clear by his gettup that he was a ninja. He was one of the defeaters of ultratech:

**JAGO**

* * *

How did the other four get captured? What are the other subspace members planning? Did I leave the lights in my house on? Find out the answer to some of these questions and more on the next episode of Rebirth.

Author's Note: Alright, I'm going to clear up some things. Yes, I did use Midna's imp form. I know the summary for Lloyd sucks, but that's because I've never played tales of Symphonia...yet. If you have any otheer questions, ask them in a review.


	5. Jungle Beat

****

****

Authors Note: The reason this is up so late is because I was at a party earlier so I couldn't update this morning. Anyway, today, we see a new location. Enjoy. Also, as usual, I own nothing. If I did own something, that would be awesome.

The jungle was hot, steamy, and full of dangerous threats. But they were nothing that he had to worry about. The person I'm refering to was only a few feet tall. He wore a yellow spacesuit with a red antenna attach to the glass dome. Following him were 5 little plant like creatures. One was red with a pointy nose, one was yellow, with long ears, one was blue, with what looked like a mouth, one was purple, and was really fat, and the last one was white, with completely red eyes. These were Pikmin and they were following their friend:

**OLIMAR**

Olimar was walking along when he spotted something flying by. Out of it popped wierd looking Turtles, helmet headed things, and wierd brown mushroom-like creatures. They all surrounded Olimar, and were about to grab him, when one of the turtles got hit by a small thing, which made him focus in the direction it was sent from. When the turtle turned around, he got hit with something huge and Brown, and was sent flying. The others took this as a sign to run away. When Olimar turned to see who saved him, he saw that there was a peanut, and a coconut on the ground. What olimar saw made him release his breath he was holding. He saw two simians. The first was big and muscular, he had brown fur and a bare chest. In his hands was a giant hollowed out log, made to be a gun. The only article of clothing he wore was a red necktie with yellow "DK" on it. This was the king of the jungle:

**DONKEY KONG**

The other was a small and was holding two small handguns, one in each hand. He wore a red cap that said "Nintendo" on it, and a red shirt with yellow stars. He also had a furry, brown, cat-like tail. This was Donkey Kong's nephew.

**DIDDY KONG**

"DK, Diddy, thank goodness you two showed up when you did." Olimar said. "No problem Olimar" Diddy said, "We saw the Koopa Troop surrounding you, and we thought we would help." "Donkey Kong just like to fire Coconut Gun." DK said "DK find it relaxing." Olimar then looked worried "If the Koopa Troop is attacking," He started to say "Then does that mean the subspace emmisary is back?" "DK afraid so." DK said sadly "DK and I were able to protect the jungle from primids," Diddy started "So we decided to get some answers. That's when we saw you get attacked by the Koopa Troopa" Olimar then spoke up "Maybe we should look for Captain Falcon. He helped us last time, maybe he can help us this time." "I'm afraid to say it's too late to do that" Said a wierd voice behind Olimar. When Olimar turned around, he saw a Gigantic green Crocdile. He was wearing a Red Cape, and a Gold Crown. He was also wearing Golden Cufflinks on his hands. This was Donkey Kong's archnemesis:

**KING K. ROOL**

"What! K. Rool joined subspace emmisary!" DK asked angrily. "That's right you baffoon." K. Rool eclaimed "Donkey Kong no babboon. DK a gorilla." DK said confused. "No you idiot!" K. Rool told DK "I said baffoon, not Babboon. I called you an idiot. Not like it matters, I've got an even more powerful weapon." "Is it like your Blast-O-Matic, because we took that down pretty easily." Diddy taunted. K. Rool then pulled out a Black canon and smirked, while the others stood shocked. "A dark cannon!" Olimar exclaimed. "Olimar, get out of here. DK and Diddy protect you." DK told him as he charged up a giant punch. With one shot of his arm, DK launched Olimar right into the sky, just before K. Rool turned him and diddy into trophies. Surprisingly, Olimar was flying pretty high. Just then, he realized, DK had put so much power into his swing, that he had launched Olimar into thought he would float aimlessly, until he landed inside a wierd ship inside space.

* * *

K. Rool turned into trophies and was about to collect them, when he suddenly got shot with what seemed to be, little yellow beads, followed by Blanking out. K. Rool turned into a trophy and the three trophies were scooped up by a group of wierd little creatures. Two beings then stood where the trophies were "We got the trophies boss." Said one voice into a walkie talkie. "Excellent" a voice on the walkie replied "Bring them back to base" "Yes sir" Said the first voice "Over and out" the two figures then walked back towards the exit of the jungle.

* * *

Who were the two beings that stole the three trophies? What will happen to Olimar? What is the square root of Chuck Norris? Find out, next time.

Author's Note: Okay, maybe the last chapter wasn't as popular, but as long as people read the story, I'm okay with it. Now, it seems that I'm writing at least 800 words per chapter. Pretty good. Also, I have just finished signing up to be a Beta reader. Please go to my profile to see more information.


End file.
